


Teenage Vows in a Parking Lot

by The_City_Rain



Series: Petekey [9]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pikey, Warped 05, petekey, proposal, they never broke up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_City_Rain/pseuds/The_City_Rain
Summary: Mikey always wanted to come out about his and Pete's relationship.Pete wasn't ready, until he was.
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Pete Wentz/Mikey Way, petekey - Relationship
Series: Petekey [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582927
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Teenage Vows in a Parking Lot

They couldn't stand to leave each other. Everyone said they should have, that they were both in bad places and their relationship could never survive but Pete and Mikey always kept hope. They helped each other, they went to therapists, they asked for help and they kept a happy relationship. 

They still kept their relationship secret after Warped '05. They struggled with distance when touring and always having to sneak around paparazzi but they made it work. Their love cancelled out all the downs of being in a gay relationship in a predominantly homophobic society. They still had their bad days, days when the distance got to them or when Fall Out Boys publicist tried everything to get Pete in a relationship with Ashlee Simpson.

Mikey had always wanted to come out. He wanted to walk down the street holding Pete's hand or post about Pete on his MySpace and brag since Pete was dating him and not one of the thousands of fangirls. But Pete wasn't ready. He was directly in the public eye. He didn't think he could handle the hate that would come with coming out.

Only their closest friends and family knew about their relationship. They couldn't risk someone accidentally letting something slip. 

Mikey always daydreamed about going out in public with Pete or not having to hide when he attended Fall Out Boy shows. He knew the dangers though, he knew everything wouldn't be perfect like he imagined. He knew there would be a lot of hate and he didn't want to be the reason either of their bands lost radio play. He was just glad their bandmates knew so they could arrange touring so that Pete and Mikey would never be too far apart for too long.

The Black Parade tour began months before Fall Out Boys tour meaning that Pete could travel with My Chem. It was almost a year into the tour now and none of them had gotten much sleep. Everyone was tired and irritable and there had been many silly dumb arguments. One of the reoccurring arguments between Pete and Mikey had been about coming out. The logical side of both of them knew it wasn't a good decision but Mikey still hoped beyond hope and practically begged Pete. Pete knew it was just the exhaustion pushing him to say it, he knew Mikey would never actually force him but he didn't think he could take it any more. 

Every minute of every day, Pete had been dwelling on the idea of coming out and each day he found himself wanting to more and more. He wasn't ashamed of their relationship. He wasn't scared, he had been through worse in the media. He wanted the world to know Mikey was his. Not to mention the millions of LGBT+ kids that looked up to their bands.

It was finally a hotel night tonight and all the boys were giving it their all. They didn't have a show tomorrow night so they could actually sleep in if they wanted. Pete proudly watched his boyfriend from the side of the stage. He thought he would be more nervous for this but watching Mikey stroll up and down the stage just filled him with love and pride. 

Pete finally took his eyes off Mikey as the last song before the encore came to a close. He locked eyes with Gerard who gave him a smile and a nod, he was the only one that knew. Pete took a deep breath and walked onto the stage. He could hear the crowd screaming as he walked up to Gerard who gladly handed the shorter boy his microphone.

Pete looked to his boyfriend and grinned. Mikey's eye were wide with shock and he looked as confused as everyone else. Pete made a gesture to him and let him take his bass off as he walked over. Pete vaguely saw Frank reach over and take the bass from Mikey, leaving him looking a little lost. Pete chuckled to himself and watched Mikey's eyes flicker between him and the huge crowd. 

"Pete, what're you-"

Pete raised the microphone and turned to face the crowd. "Three years and two months ago, I met a boy. Three years and one month ago, I knew I loved him. I had been in relationships with guys before but I had never in years felt what I felt for this boy in only a month. I acted like an idiot, I did the dumbest shit just to get his attention and hopefully make him laugh and it worked. Before I knew it, I was spending every waking moment with him. We hung out on bridges, we watched fireworks, we played shows together and we went to waterparks. This was the Summer after my attempt, he reintroduced me to happiness and I want to make him happy for the rest of my life. That boy is Mikey."

Pete turned to Mikey, noticing the tears already streaming down Mikey's face. Suddenly, Mikey was in his arms, holding onto him tight and crying into his hair. Pete held him close, letting himself embrace Mikey in public without worry or fear of judgment. He could hear the crowd screaming but he paid no attention to them, he wasn't done yet. 

Pete gently pushed Mikey away. He watched as panic took over Mikey's face, thinking Pete was already regretting his decision. Pete quickly took Mikey's hand in his free one and got down on one knee. Mikey quickly reached out to help him up, not fully comprehending what was happening. Pete laughed and shook his head. 

"Michael James Way, I love you. I love you and I'm not scared any more. I don't care what people say as long as they know you're mine. I love you, baby boy, I love you." Pete let go of Mikey's hand and pulled out a small velvet ring box. 

He took a shaky breath and opened the box. "Mikey, will you marry me?" 

Mikey's hands flew over his mouth and he stumbled back in shock. He fell backwards and curled up into a little ball on the floor. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed, his shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. Pete lost all confidence he had in the proposal. He quickly dropped the box and microphone and shuffled over to Mikey. Removing Mikey's shaky hands from his tear stained face, he looked into Mikey's eyes. "Baby are you okay?" He whispered. 

Suddenly Mikey was nodding, shakily yelling "yes" over and over. He flung himself at Pete, wrapping his arms around Pete's neck and sobbing. "Yes, Pete, oh my god yes!" 

Pete grinned and pulled Mikey closer to him, wrapping his arms around the younger boys waist and kissing him. He reached behind him and grabbed the small box, carefully taking the ring out. Mikey held out his hand letting Pete gently place it on his dainty finger. 

"Is this the ring from Lord of the Rings?" Mikey sniffled, admiring the ring on his finger. 

"Uh, yeah. Is that- I can get you a new one-" Mikey flung himself at Pete again, knocking him over. They held each other for what felt like a lifetime. Only they existed, only they mattered to each other. 

Pete carefully pulled away from Mikey. He stood up and gently helped his fiancé up. Mikey was suddenly engulfed in another hug by Gerard and Pete was getting clapped on the back by Ray, Frank and Bob. There was some booing coming from the audience but Pete chose to let the screams and cheers drown it out. He reached out to take Mikey's hand once his brother had freed him. He pulled Mikey to him and grabbed his face, pulling him into a deep kiss. He raised his middle finger to those in the crowd who didn't support them. 

Once he pulled away, he scooped the light boy up and carried him from the stage. Mikey couldn't even feel himself get embarrassed by the action, all he could do was smile and cuddle closer to his soon-to-be husband. 

When My Chemical Romance went back on for their encore, Pete sat on the stage and watched his fiancé. It brought him back to when he would sit on speakers at Warped and watch Mikey play. Nothing had really changed. They were still two kids in love.


End file.
